1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, more specifically to an image forming apparatus including a carriage on which a recording head ejecting liquid droplets is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a plotter and the like, there has been a known an image forming apparatus (e.g., an inkjet recording device) employing a liquid discharge recording method using a recording head including a liquid discharge head (liquid droplet discharge head) discharging liquid droplets.
When an image is formed in the image forming apparatus employing such a liquid discharge recording method, the image quality may be greatly influenced by a landing accuracy of liquid droplets (i.e., accuracy of ink landing positions on a recording sheet or the like) discharged from nozzles. Namely, if the landing accuracy of liquid droplets is low, the image quality may be degraded accordingly. Therefore, it is desired that the position of the recording head is determined with high accuracy.
On the other hand, for example, when an ejection failure occurs in the recording head, it may be desired that the recording head may be easily exchanged under the use environment. To that end, it is also desired that the recording head may be exchanged with a higher accuracy regarding the position of the recording head.
There has been known a recording head providing a higher accuracy of position determination when exchanging the recording head and including a head holder on which plural liquid ejection heads are mounted and a carriage which detachably supports the head holder (see Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 2011-037235).